Under her Skin
by EADF
Summary: Tired of being ignored by Cesare, Lucrezia decides to get his attention the only way she can: by going after Ezio Auditore.
1. Chapter 1

One of the things she enjoyed doing was watching Cesare standing in his lavishly furnished office and giving commands to his men. He had taken care to specially decorate this room, being the favorite one in the whole of the Castel.

He didn't spend as much time in the bedroom as he did in this room, which meant that if she had to see him, she would have to sit and wait for him here. Lucrezia sprawled on the cushions of the bench by the window, biting her lip as Cesare scolded the guard about something. She never cared what he was doing or talking about as long as she was close to him and she could see him pacing gracefully around the room or yelling at his guards.

She sighed and let her blonde hair flow on the red silk cushions and then turned her attention to the paintings on the wall. They were three large ones, put up on one side of the wall. All of them were portraits of men, she couldn't recognize but she supposed they were important figures in history. Her eyelids drooped sleepily. Her studies bored her and she wished she didn't have to continue with them. On the other hand, her tutor was a rather good looking man. Older but he did have a rather nice pair of hands that look skilled.

Lucrezia bit her lips again, watching the candles flicker as a gentle breeze entered through the narrow gap in the windows. She should probably get up and close the windows, but she felt too comfortable just lying on her side and watching Cesare as his long fingers scratched his short beard and then when he turned to her, for a brief second she saw lust flicker in his dark eyes as his eyes lowered to her chest.

She could actually feel her insides melting at his gaze and she crossed her legs and got up, with her mouth slightly open.

But Cesare had turned back to the guard and she let out a soft moan. When would his meeting be over? Just when she thought the guard would leave, another one entered and she took the cushion in her hands and squeezed it.

She had to find a way to distract herself as her heart started to race. The books on the shelves were meaningless to her. She had no interest in what was written in them. A teapot was sitting on the table at the back, but she had no thirst to quench. All she wanted was him, but he hardly paid attention to her anymore.

She turned to look out the window and saw only darkness and the river below. How depressing, she thought. Taking the red velvet curtains in her hand, she drew them over and sat back down, waiting for Cesare to finish.

Lately, he seemed to be rather disturbed by something going on in Roma. She hadn't really paid attention before, only because she cared little for such affairs and had full faith in Cesare's proficiency, but if this problem was what was keeping Cesare away from her, then she would have to find a way to put an end to it.

Resting her chin on the palm of one hand, she leaned closer and heard one of the guards utter a name. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

Lucrezia raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of her seat. Cesare immediately grumbled when he heard the name.

"Find him and kill him." He ordered.

The guards opened their mouths to say something, but Cesare gave him a sharp look, daring them to disobey him. They knew better and soon Cesare and her were all alone in the room.

She got up slowly and walked over to him. He had his back turned towards his desk and looking down at some documents, but she knew he was silently cursing the man responsible for his troubles.

She knew exactly what would cheer him up. Putting her arms around his back, she rested her head and stroked his chest.

"You must be tired." She purred.

"Not now Lucrezia." He said, pushing her hands away and straightening. "I have work to do."

"You always have work to do." She complained and went over the other side of the desk so that he could see her pout. "You don't have any time for me anymore."

Cesare looked up at her and gave her a smile that sent chills down the spines of his enemies. To her, that smile meant that he would give her exactly what she wanted. He came to her and put his hand under her chin and lifted it. His thumb stroked her lips, but he didn't lean in to kiss her. "Once I have the whole of Italia, you shall be my queen."

"A promise you've made to me before." Lucrezia said, still pouting.

"And one I intend to keep." His fingers tickled the side of her neck and Lucrezia bit her lip from moaning out. He had only to touch her once and she was like water. "Once I kill that Assassin, I'll finally have some peace."

Lucrezia pushed him away and frowned. She remembered Ezio well. He was the one who had infiltrated the Castel and taken Caterina Sforza with him. That whore! She wondered what Cesare and her had done with each other.

Her mind turned back to that day and she still remembered how Ezio had pressed a blade on her neck and forced her to give up the key to Caterina's cell. She had been picked up from the courtyard and carried down as if she were nobody. She was Lucrezia Borgia and that man had not cowered unlike many others before her. He was the first man who had shown so much disinterest in her and it had peeved her.

Lucrezia rolled her eyes and walked to the window. The Assassin was the cause of both their troubles. For Cesare, he was the man who was hampering his plans to dominate Roma, and for her, Ezio was a man who had left her with confused feelings.

She hated him, yet when he had carried her, she had felt the strength in the muscles of his arms, the hardness of his chest and his voice…it was so silky and his breath had been so warm on her neck.

Cesare put his arms around her waist. "Do not be angry, amore mio. You know how much you mean to me."

Lucrezia pouted. "Davvero?" She couldn't believe that. As much as she wanted Cesare to be hers only, she couldn't deny that their relationship was a sin and Cesare wasn't the most faithful person she knew. She had overheard the guards discussing their Captain's exploits. How she hated the women he must have shared his bed with.

"Certo." He kissed her shoulder.

Lucrezia turned around and put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"But for now, I must leave. I have an important mission at hand." Cesare said. "Kiss me good luck?"

Lucrezia pushed him away and stormed out of his room. This was the fifth time this week that he had chosen his work over her. Damn him! If he wasn't the best lover she had so far, she would have left him long ago.

Lucrezia entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She let out a frustrated scream and jumped into her bed to punch at her pillows.

"Lucrezia." Cesare sang. "Aprire la porta, l'amore"

"Go away!" she said and threw her pillow at the wall.

"I'll be back soon."

"I don't care!" she screamed and then picked up her pillow to punch it when she heard Cesare walk away.

She threw the pillow back on the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. There had been a time when Cesare would not leave until she was fully pacified and now, he hadn't even bothered to coax her.

Damn him and damn that Ezio Auditore da Firenze!

She got up and put out her candle and lay in the darkness wishing Cesare would finally catch that meddlesome Assassin. The things she would do to Ezio for treating her so shabbily. She would make him pay for holding her hostage. She would have him all tied up and in chains and at her mercy.

Lucrezia squeezed her pillow and let out a moan. She had heard that Ezio was known to be good in bed, was he a good kisser as well?

She got up. Sleep was impossible now. She had to do something. She had to find a way to deal with this little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she was back in the office again, sitting on a chair this time and waiting for Cesare to finish reading his letters. He had been back hours ago from his mission and brought her flowers and scents and when she still hadn't been persuaded, he had removed from his pocket a necklace made of precious stones.

That had been enough to cajole her and for him to bring her to his office again. She had half-expected for candles to be lit around every corner and a romantic dinner near the windows, but that was not to be. Cesare had once again made empty promises of attending to her and then gone back to his work.

Lucrezia blew a breath impatiently, and then got up to walk around the room. Her heels clacked on the tiles as she went from one end to another, hoping to rouse Cesare from his work. But once again, that was not to be.

Frowning, she decided that she would have to take charge herself. She went over to him and then stood behind him. Bending, she put her arms around his neck.

"How much longer?" she asked softly.

Cesare didn't even look up. He patted her hand and then turned the page of the letter he was reading. Lucrezia guessed there were at least ten more pages. She slipped her hands over his chest and let her fingernails graze over the thick material of his jacket. "I am ready now."

"Not now, Lucrezia." He replied distractedly.

Lucrezia straightened. "I don't like to be ignored."

"I'm not." Cesare replied and then sighed and put down the pages. He pushed his chair back and tapped his lap. "Come here."

Lucrezia pouted but sat down on his lap. "What is it?"

Cesare let his finger twirl a lock of her blonde hair and then put one hand on her hip. "You know why I do this? Why I spend so much time working?"

"Why?"

"For you, ma cherie. Because you are so important to me. "

"What did you call me?" Lucrezia asked.

"It is French. I was calling you my dear." Cesare said.

"You are learning French?"

"Lucrezia…"

"For the French girls, is it?" Lucrezia said, getting up.

"Now, Lucrezia. That is not true. You're the only woman for me. And when I have the whole of Italia, you shall be my queen." Cesare said.

Lucrezia took the pages he had been studying and tore them in half. Then she threw them upwards, letting the scraps fall all around them.

"Lucrezia!" Cesare screamed. "Those were important documents!"

"You said it yourself." Lucrezia said sweetly. "I am more important to you." She then left the room, fuming and wished there was some way she could get Cesare to finally commit to her.

*/*/*/*/*

A relaxing carriage ride should have made her forget all her troubles, but if anything, she felt even more agitated. The Roman countryside was a depressing sight. There were vast empty fields and the smell of manure filled the air. She peeked out the window and wrinkled her nose in disgust. A few fruitless trees were lined around the field, but that was it.

Where were the flowers and fruit trees, she wondered.

To top it all, the people walking about wore simple clothes and a few of them wore badly stitched rags. She longed to travel to cities where people were dressed more stylishly and the scenery was better, but Cesare was always so busy.

She leaned forward to order the carriage driver to turn back, when she spotted a man dressed in white robes jumping down a rooftop and then disappear behind an aqueduct for a while. When she saw him again, she asked the driver to stop immediately.

It was him; Ezio Auditore da Firenze- the dreadful Assassin as well as the reason why she was being ignored. He walked with unmistakable grandeur, as if he must live in a castle. Lucrezia rolled her eyes and absently turned the ring she wore on her forefinger with her thumb.

Ezio then stopped underneath a tree, put two fingers in his mouth and emitted a loud shrill whistle. A horse, instantly galloped towards him and she smiled to herself. So the Assassin attracted mares as well?

"Follow him." She instructed the driver.

"Signora, it may not be such a good idea. The Captain General would be unforgiving if I told him I put you in danger." He replied nervously.

"Shut your mouth and do as I say!" Lucrezia said and leaned back in her seat. When the carriage still didn't move and Ezio had started to ride off, she opened the door and got out. "Call me a horse."

"B-but…" The carriage driver was sweating now and his thin moustache drooped in fear.

"Do you want to argue with me and risk having your tongue ripped out?" Lucrezia said slowly. "Or do you want to do as I say?"

The carriage driver got down and ran towards the nearby stables and brought with him a brown horse.

He cupped his hands and Lucrezia put one foot on it and climbed up the horse.

"What will I tell the Captain General?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lucrezia said, riding away to follow Ezio.

She had to admit the Assassin was a graceful rider. He managed to ride expertly around busy streets and even make difficult jumps over fences and low walls. She on the other hand, hadn't ridden a horse since she was a little girl; since her Father had insisted she travel by carriage as it was safer. The horse underneath her felt strange and she grabbed on tightly at the reins.

Ezio rode over a bridge and then increased his pace in the open fields. Lucrezia followed him as closely as she could, without arousing his suspicion. She gathered that staying twenty feet from him was more than enough.

She didn't know why she was following him and realized this only when he stopped by a river. Was it because she had found him alluring or because she intended to do something? To kill him perhaps?

She subconsciously rotated the ring she wore on her finger and then looked down at it as an idea formed in her head. The ring she wore had a large red gem on it and was the dearest of all her possessions. No one, not even Cesare knew that the ring was actually hollow and carried a small dose of Cantarella- a deadly, untraceable poison.

She intended to use it on Ezio, though how she would, was something she still had to plan out. Lucrezia stopped her horse under the shadows of a tree and watched Ezio bring his horse closer to the edge of the water so that the horse could take a drink. And then she saw him stroke the horse's neck gently and patting his head. The horse let out a soft appreciative neigh and Lucrezia looked down at her own horse.

With tentative fingers, she smoothed the short brown hairs on the horse's head and then mimicked the stroking motions on the horse's neck, just as Ezio had done. The horse turned his head as if dodging her touch and she patted his head. "There, there." She said and then pulled her hands back. Was this supposed to make the horse go faster?

She watched Ezio climb up the horse once again and then followed him towards a small remote town.

This was a part of Roma she had not seen. There were cliffs and ruins everywhere. Overhead the sun blazed and she worried her skin would grow darker. And dry, she noted absently. The air in this area felt drier and she couldn't wait to go back to the Castel. But if this was where Ezio was going, then so would she.

She stopped her horse again when Ezio got down from his and strode towards the Tailor's. She bit her lip and wondered if this was where he got his robes stitched. The clothes that he wore outlined every muscle on his body and particularly stretched over his biceps and torso.

Lucrezia studied the weapons he wore on his belt and squirmed. The way he walked, the way he wore his clothes and the way he carried his weapons, all this was making her delirious. She got down and felt her legs shaking. Drawing closer, she heard him speak to the tailor about pouches. The rest of his words were lost on her, as she was taken with the way he spoke.

His voice was thick, gentle and his tone was making her swoon. He had such a sensual voice and she remembered him speaking to her when he had held her hostage. At that time she had been too angry, but when she finally cared to admit days later, she had to agree that Ezio had more charming qualities and it was no wonder that women were drawn to him.

Not her though. He was just the enemy that had somehow come between Cesare and her. She looked at her horse and wondered if she should tie him to a tree or not. In the end, she decided to tie it, in case she had to make a hasty retreat. Ezio looked like he was going to stay in this area for a while and she would follow him and find a way to use the poison on him.

She turned around and then blinked. He was no longer standing by the tailor's. Then where had he gone? Walking with soft steps, she bent her head down and pushed away the branches of a tree.

Ezio had been here just moments ago. She should have known that since he was an Assassin, one of his skills was to disappear from the enemy's view. Frowning, she came upon a building with a large wooden structure on the top. To her, it looked like a shabby inn, but as this was the only building that looked inhabited, she decided to go in. That was when her arm was suddenly grabbed and a hand put on her mouth at the same time.

She could barely breathe, as she found herself forcefully pushed into an alley near the inn and against a wall. It was him!

His brown eyes were lighting up with amusement and his lips twisted in a smile. She was very much aware of his nearness and how his hands were on her shoulder. The touch was firm, yet gentle.

Ezio leaned his head closer and whispered, "Did you actually think I wouldn't notice you following me?"


	3. Chapter 3

His warm breath mingled with hers and his body was pressed against hers. She was aware she was staring and wanted to look away, but doing so would only cause him to look even smugger.

He was staring deep into her eyes and then his smile widened. "I never realized your eyes were blue before. I thought they were hazel."

"And why are you so concerned about the color of my eyes?" Lucrezia tried to say haughtily, but the damned Assassin was having a subduing effect on her. She had to remind herself that she was a Borgia and that the last thing the Borgia did was to let some commoner make them feel uneasy.

"Why were you following me?" Ezio asked her.

Lucrezia shifted slightly and that was a mistake because her movements only resulted in her being pressed firmly against him, until she could feel every well-toned muscle in his chest.

"I wasn't." she said, putting her chin up and staring him squarely in the eyes. She deliberately paused as an act to show that she wasn't intimidated, but really, she wanted the time to think of a viable lie.

"Then you are brave for coming out from Il Vaticano, knowing fully well the Borgia are not appreciated here." Ezio said. He pushed away from her and leaned against the wall, eyeing her. He must no longer consider her as a threat, for he retracted his blades.

Lucrezia swallowed. How had she not realized that he had been holding his blades at her? Had she been so taken with him, that she had not sensed anything else?

"The Borgia are not afraid." Lucrezia replied, aware that he was waiting for her reply.

Ezio raised an eyebrow as if mocking her and Lucrezia swallowed again. The soft stubble on his cheeks made him look even more alluring. His mouth was still curled in a smile and she wished she wasn't looking at his lips or the scar on the side of his mouth.

"Then you're here for sightseeing?" his tone was heavily sarcastic.

"Actually…" Lucrezia suddenly had an idea. "I am here looking for you. Since only a low-life like you could be wandering in such a third-rate place."

Just as expected, Ezio's face darkened at her insults. But his smile never left his face, although his eyes were predatory. "And why would royalty like you be looking for a low-life like me?"

"I am here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" He laughed. "About what, exactly?"

Lucrezia smiled then, a smile that had left many in the past, shirking away from her. "It is not a conversation to be had in this…" she waved her hands about her. "This dingy alley. The Borgia do not hold important meetings in hiding."

"Clearly you haven't attended Cesare's meetings." Came the curt reply. Then Ezio bowed mockingly. "However, I would love to take the honor of escorting you to an inn. It may not be up to your standards, but the only suitable establishment in this place."

"Bene." Lucrezia said. "Lead on."

Ezio started off and winked at her. "I know how much you love to follow me." He had said these words softly, but she had heard them and she wanted nothing better to reward him with a proper retort, but if she wanted her plan to hold, she would have to remain quiet.

Ezio led her to the inn and then opened the door for her. "After you." He gestured inside with his hands.

Lucrezia wrinkled her nose in disgust, but walked in. She had never been an inn before and the sight before her made her never again to visit one. The walls were plain and cracked. The tables were wooden and looked unstable. The stench of cheap liquor filled the air, along with the loud noises of the patrons.

Men were sitting around in tables, talking in their loudest voices and dressed in cheap clothing with no accessories. Some of them didn't even wear shoes. On a table in the corner, a courtesan was dancing wearing the skimpiest of outfits, while inebriated men ogled and cheered her on.

"Qui." Ezio said, leading her to a table in the other corner. He raised his hand, and the innkeeper came to their table with two goblets of wine.

He set them and with a nod at Ezio, left.

Lucrezia picked up her goblet and twirled it in her hands. The goblet was chipped at the lip and there was a stain on the bottom. She wanted nothing better than to push it away, but if she wanted her plan to work, she had to play along.

"Salute." Ezio said, holding up his goblet.

Lucrezia didn't say anything and took a tentative sip and rolled the liquid in her mouth. It tasted bitter and she almost spat it out, but then telling herself to drink it as medicine, swallowed and almost gagged.

"I take it; it's not to your liking?" Ezio asked and pulled down his hood.

"It's different." Lucrezia lied.

"So what is that you wanted to…er…negotiate?" Ezio asked, watching her carefully.

Lucrezia felt her face warming under his gaze, and looked down at her goblet. "I want you and the other Assassins to leave Roma."

Ezio appeared to be trying to suppress a laugh. "Is Cesare surrendering?"

"I want you to leave him alone." She said angrily. "He does not need this unnecessary feud with the Assassins."

Ezio swallowed the rest of his drink and put up two fingers. The barkeep nodded and proceeded to pour drinks into two more goblets and carry it to their table.

Ezio waited until he left, before tapping his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "No."

Lucrezia wasn't accustomed to hearing those words. "What?"

Ezio leaned closer. "I said, no. The Assassins will only step down if Cesare does. His reign of terror on Roma has caused a lot of people in misery. If he surrenders, we will not take his life."

"You mean you won't." Lucrezia said, gripping the goblet tight in her fingers.

"Cesare is my target." Ezio said casually, sipping his wine.

Lucrezia put her hands down and twirled the ring in her finger. Her anger was boiling inside her when he had said those words. How dare he threaten to kill Cesare?

She turned to look around her and saw a group of men sitting in the corner, playing a game of dice. "What game is that?" she asked.

Ezio turned to look at the group of men. This was her chance. With his head turned away, she quickly extended her hand, opened the small compartment in her ring and dumped the contents as quietly as possible into his goblet.

"That is a game called Hazard." Ezio said, turning back to her.

"Oh." She said, pulling away her hand.

Ezio picked up his goblet and then set it down. "Do you want to play?"

"No." she said quickly and starting to sweat.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it is played?"

"Why would I?" she said, gathering her composure. "I have no attention of playing silly dice games."

"I thought the Borgia liked to gamble." Ezio said. "Ah, no. The Borgia like to throw wild orgies."

Lucrezia felt her anger pooling in the base of her throat, threatening to vomit out the strings of tirade at him. "How dare you speak of the Borgia in such a degrading manner?"

Ezio shrugged and lifted his goblet again, twirling the liquid inside thoughtfully. "You're not drinking?"

"I've had enough." She said, watching the goblet in his hand. _Why wasn't he drinking it?_

Ezio put it down and then folded his arms on the table, watching her intently. "Is that all the wine you can take? I did not think you were such a light drinker."

He was provoking her and she shouldn't give in, but she also couldn't help herself. "If this were up to my taste, perhaps I would have had more." Then she pointed to his goblet. "It seems you think the same way or else you would have finished this in no time."

Ezio leaned his head forward and a lock of hair fell on his forehead. "It wouldn't be polite if I were to drink alone in the presence of a woman."

"I do not mind." Her voice was desperate and she sat up stiffly.

"I do."

Lucrezia looked down at her goblet. "Bene. I shall drink with you." She brought the goblet to her lips and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. "And now you."

Ezio started to reach for the other goblet on the table and Lucrezia quickly grabbed it. "This is mine."

"I thought you said you didn't need anymore." Ezio gibed.

"I would like a new one." Lucrezia said.

A lute started to play behind her and Ezio started to tap his fingers to the rhythm. She kept looking at the goblet and then down at hers. She had to pretend to drink it so that Ezio would drink from his. She picked it up and saw a dark smudge on the rim. _The cleanliness in this inn was deplorable_, she mused.

"I see that the Borgia do not care for music." Ezio said.

Lucrezia frowned and turned to look at the lute player. Dressed in grey striped tights and a green doublet, the musician looked ridiculous in his mismatched outfit. He even had a red feather sticking out of his cap adding to his unfashionable attire.

Apart from that, the music he played was atrocious and his singing sounded like metal grating against the walls.

"I would appreciate this, if this was music." She replied.

Ezio picked up his goblet, took a sip and made an appreciative sound.

Lucrezia secretly smiled to herself. She picked up her own goblet and was about to sip, when she noticed the rim was clean. Didn't her rim have a smudge?

She looked up to see the stain on Ezio's goblet. He had interchanged their goblets!

"Is something wrong?" Ezio asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

He knew. Of course he knew and had been mocking her all this time. Her breathing became heavier and her throat tightened, trying to suppress her scream.

"I am leaving now." She said through gritted teeth. She had barely stood up when Ezio grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Did you think I would not notice you poisoning my drink?" Ezio asked. His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Subtlety is not one of the attributes the Borgia possesses."

"I can kill you right now with my dagger." Lucrezia warned.

Ezio reached into his pockets and removed a dagger to set it on the table. "You mean this one?"

Lucrezia gasped and reached into the belt on her dress where she would usually keep a dagger concealed. It was gone!

"Look around you, Lucrezia." Ezio said. "This inn is run by a thief. The people around you are thieves and my allies. I had been given the dagger by one of them even before you sat down."

Lucrezia looked all around her, her eyes widening. The men around her were shabby and loud, but they all had keen eyes and she saw several of them looking her way. She was trapped and she hadn't even realized it!

"I will not harm you." Ezio continued. "My fight is not with you, but Cesare. Does he even know you're here?"

Lucrezia stared at him silently, shocked that she had been so naïve to think she could easily kill this wretched Assassin when her Brother had been trying futilely for months.

"He doesn't, does he?" Ezio prodded and then leaned back. "You should leave and lock yourself in your Castel where you will be safe. For now."

"I am not afraid of you." She said in a low voice.

"I know." Ezio said and then paused. He was obviously asking her to leave.

Lucrezia got up, took a quick look around her to make sure no one was going to make a move against her, and then left with her head held high.

Her horse was waiting for her by the side of the road and she got on. Glancing at the inn, she saw Ezio strut outside, watching her, mocking her.

She threw him a disparaging glance and then rode away back to the Castel, promising her over and over that she would make him pay for her humiliation one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucrezia got down from her horse near the gates of the Castello.

"Get rid of him." She told one of the guards in passing. She marched inside and then saw a group of four guards sitting by the table and playing tarot.

Usually, she would dismiss them. As long as they minded their own business, then so could she. But today, she was in no mood to let this pass.

"You are not getting paid to sit around and play cards." She berated them. "It is no wonder anyone can enter and take me hostage."

The four guards dropped their cards immediately and stood up. "Perdonaci, Signora. This will never happen again." The captain said and he and the other guards hurried inside.

Lucrezia walked with long strides towards the staircase, fuming with anger. Once she reached her bedroom, she pushed open her door and looked down at her ring. Her plan was supposed to work. Never before had any of her targets survived her schemes. She tugged it out from her finger and flung it across the room, where it hit the glass of her window and bounced before landing near her purple curtains.

"Signora. The flowers you asked for have arrived."

Lucrezia spun around on her heels. "Get out and leave me alone!" she screamed at him.

The servant quickly ran away and Lucrezia put her hand on her forehead. She was so angry that every vein in her body was pulsating.

"Ah, Lucrezia." She turned around to see a tall, bearded, curly-haired man enter her room. "Did you miss me?"

Usually, Lucrezia would be happy to see Pietro, but today, all she wanted was to be left alone with her humiliation.

He was taking her in his arms and Lucrezia decided that she could use the distraction after all. "I was busy." She said curtly.

He pulled her even closer, his arms travelling down the side of her waist. "Do you want me to leave?" He was leaning closer and whispering against her lips.

Lucrezia looked down at his lips and then closed her eyes, allowing Pietro to kiss her softly. She had met Pietro a year ago at a play Cesare had taken her to watch. She wouldn't have noticed him at all, but when he had spotted her in the crowd and given a charming smile, causing Cesare to become grouchy all of a sudden, she had let him pursue her.

Pietro had left no stone unturned in trying to woo her. He had brought her flowers every day, recited poems on her beauty and did exactly what she wanted him to do- make Cesare jealous.

Pietro was just a substitute for Cesare when he went away. When Pietro kissed her, she imagined Cesare kissing her. When Pietro put his hands around her waist, she imagined Cesare touching her.

Now that he was kissing her, she imagined that it was Cesare's dark hair she was grabbing with her hands, instead of Pietro's curly brown hair. She pictured Cesare staring at her lovingly with his dark eyes. He had freckles down the side of his nose and his short beard tickled her whenever he kissed her.

Lucrezia deepened her kiss. Pietro wasn't much of a kisser and he was certainly no match for Cesare. But he was all she had at the moment. She continued to imagine Cesare and his smile. And the scar on the side of his lip….

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed away from Pietro.

"Is anything the matter?" Pietro asked with concern.

Lucrezia walked to her dresser and removed the jeweled pins from her hair and then her necklace. "No. I just wanted to get comfortable." Her hands were shaking. Why was she thinking of that dreadful Assassin?

Pietro came behind her and put his arms around her, kissing her neck and then pulled away the side of her dress to expose her shoulder. "Your skin is soft and silky." He murmured.

Lucrezia shivered at his touch. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see Cesare's face anymore. All she saw was Ezio's and the way he had his hands around her wrist. His touch had been so warm and firm. And his eyes, the way he had looked at her, with deep burning contempt for her.

Lucrezia swallowed. That's all he had seen her- a Borgia with no morals. She turned around and kissed Pietro with as much passion as she could muster until she saw no one in her mind, except Pietro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was late at night, when she finally decided to give up on her sleep and walked towards her window to gaze down at the guards patrolling. Far beyond the forts lay the city of Roma and also the place where the wretched Assassin was taking refuge.

She brought her long blonde hair on one side and started to comb it with her hands. She was wearing a lavender colored night-gown that was too thin to provide any warmth. Not that she needed it anyway for she found the cold to be almost relishing on her skin.

Behind her, Pietro lay spread on her bed, snoring gently and without a care in the world. She envied the stage performer who found sleep so readily when she had to struggle with it every night.

She considered going back to bed and trying to get some sleep, when a movement below caught her eye. A carriage had just entered the gates and stopped by the main door. Lucrezia pressed her nose to the glass and wondered if it was her Father or her Brother, since both of them were away on separate missions.

A tall man exited from the carriage door and she felt her heart leap to her throat. It was Cesare! He had arrived. A smile broke out on her lips and started loosely plaiting her hair and adjusting her gown. Then she turned back to look at Pietro and wondered what to do with him. She could just leave him here and make Cesare jealous, or…

Lucrezia pursed her lips in thought. Pietro may be a lousy lover and a clumsy kisser but she still wouldn't like to see him get hurt by Cesare's hands. She strode towards her bed and shook him awake.

"Wake up!"

"Ah, bella mia." Pietro said lazily and putting his arms around her waist.

Lucrezia swatted his roving hands away. "Cesare is here. You have to leave."

The moment she had uttered Cesare's name, Pietro's eyes grew wide and he jumped out of bed and felt for his clothes in the darkness. "When did he arrive? Is he coming here?"

Lucrezia blew a breath. "No. He's still downstairs. But you have to move quickly."

Pietro hopped on one leg as he pulled up his breeches over the other leg. He slipped on his tunic and rushed out the room in speed.

Lucrezia groaned and made her way to the door. "Not from there idiota! He'll be coming up from there."

Pietro halted so abruptly that he almost tumbled over.

"Take the downstairs and then go left. Through the gates at the back!" she called.

Pietro sped down the stairs just as she heard Cesare's boots up the marble stairs. Lucrezia smoothed her hair and gown and put on her loveliest smiles.

"Ah! You have arrived at last." She purred.

Cesare walked towards her and she noticed that his stride was fiercer than it usually was. His hands were clenched and there was a storm brewing in his eyes. He came up to her and she started to embrace him when he grabbed her hair at the neck and yanked it.

She let out a cry and her eyes filled with tears.

"My men tell me you were roaming around in Roma today." Cesare growled.

Lucrezia gasped. Did he also know who she had been with? She put her hand on his wrist and tried pulling him away, but he continued to pull at her hair.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to ask for your permission." Lucrezia spat at him. She was frightened by his demeanor, but she wouldn't let this make her forget that she was Lucrezia Borgia.

"You do!" Cesare said and shoved her hard.

She fell on the floor and stopped herself from falling on her face just in time. She turned around sharply, glaring at him. "So I cannot go anywhere without your permission. What else can I not do?"

Cesare started towards her and she forced herself to not cower away from his fury.

"You can stay here at the Castello and remain faithful." Cesare screamed down at her.

"I was. I used to be. Before you killed Alfonso!" she yelled at him.

Cesare knelt down and grabbed her arm. Then his look softened suddenly and he dropped his hands. He looked apologetic, though Lucrezia knew that Cesare would never express regret for killing off her husband.

He said nothing for a few minutes and then pulled her up with him. "You always get me so angry." He said softly, his hands caressing her cheek. "You do know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

Lucrezia felt her anger dissolving under Cesare's loving caresses. All she was aware of now, was the way his hands stroked her hair and then neck. She moved closer, parting her lips, but just as she was about to kiss him, he moved away.

"Not tonight." He said.

"Why not?" Lucrezia protested.

"Charlotte is visiting." Cesare said, looking around the room and then his eyes turned to her bed which was in disarray.

Lucrezia stood before him, before he guessed that her bed had been slept in by someone else as well. "And who is Charlotte?"

"My wife." Cesare stated blatantly.

Lucrezia's mouth dropped open and she felt as if she had just been stabbed in the chest. "Your wife? When were you married?"

"Two years ago." Cesare didn't even soften the blow for her. He seemed to be mocking her and taking pleasure in her pain.

"How did I ever not know this?"

You were vacationing with your husband and I did not want to spoil the last few moments you were going to have with him." Cesare said and then walked over to her bed and picked up a ring. Twirling it in his fingers, he looked puzzled.

Lucrezia knew it was Pietro's but didn't tell him. Her mind was still unable to come to terms with the fact that Cesare had hidden such a big truth from her. And so did her Father.

"Charlotte…she's French?" Lucrezia said in a strangled voice. "The one you were learning French for."

Cesare tossed the ring back on the bed, as if it no longer interested him and walked towards the door. "You know I don't like it when you get jealous."

She wanted to remind him that he had killed her husband for exactly that reason, but her voice wouldn't allow her to.

"Buona notte." Cesare said and then left her room.

"Aspetta!" Lucrezia ran to her door. "Can we not talk more about this."

"Not tonight." He said. "Charlotte is waiting for me."

Lucrezia watched Cesare climb up the stairs to his room and then receded back to her own room. Sitting on her bed, she kept telling herself not to cry and that she was Lucrezia Borgia- a woman who had never shed a tear.

Just when she thought she had her tears under control, a lone tear slid down her cheek and fell into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfonso d'Aragona was her second husband and the one she had developed some feelings for. He was handsome and had loved her a lot. He would gift her flowers every day and whenever he went on one of his trips, he would bring a tasteful memento and sometimes even jewels. She would have liked him even if he hadn't brought her back anything for he was a tender lover who always put her needs before his own.

She remembered being happy with him and finally feeling free at living a normal life with him. However, whenever Alfonso would leave, Cesare would always come knocking at her door and she would comply to his wishes, even though she was overwhelmed with guilt for betraying her husband. And then one night, she had refused to open her door to Cesare. She hadn't said anything, but her Brother had known that she was inside and ready to give up on their illicit relations.

That was all it had taken for Cesare to fly into a temper and kill the only man she had developed strong feelings for. It had hurt a lot at first, but Cesare had convinced her that he wanted her all to himself and that he truly loved her. She had been gullible enough to believe him.

She spent the whole night, thinking about Alfonso, remembering the soft brown eyes, the smooth complexion and his silky hair. Lucrezia realized that he had been the first man in her life who had cared enough to make her smile.

Marriages meant nothing, at least that's what Cesare had always told her. He had held her in his arms once and told her that no matter what they were in front of the world, once in the confines of their privacy, they were two lovers.

She had believed him and she had been stupid. Not anymore she wouldn't be, she told herself firmly. If she couldn't have a marriage with anyone else, then neither would Cesare.

The next morning, Lucrezia dressed into an elegant blue gown she had just bought. The cuffs and bodice had golden lace on it and the gown itself had a pattern of small flowers on it. She made sure her lips looked red and plump, and that her face showed no signs of tiredness. She plaited her hair to the side, took one last look at her reflection in her full length mirror, and walked downstairs with her head held high.

She could hear Cesare and that wretched woman that was his wife, in the dining area. As she neared the room, one of the guards standing outside straightened and looked nervous. He stepped forward, but Lucrezia didn't even pause. Clearly he had been ordered by Cesare to let no one enter and disturb his private moments with his wife.

"Buon giorno." She sang sweetly, while entering. She heard the footsteps of the guard behind her and whipped around to glare at him. The guard instantly took off and she turned to her brother and his wife.

Her eyes wandered off to see the woman who had stolen Cesare from her and what she saw made her inwardly clench with jealousy. The woman had silky blonde hair and green eyes. Her nose was small and perfect and her mouth small. She had high cheekbones and although at first glance she looked timid, one look at her eyes, showed great intelligence behind them. She could understand why Cesare would be so captivated by this woman though the betrayal was like a blade twisting in her heart.

Charlotte looked at Cesare questioningly who in turn looked livid. He got up reluctantly and put his hand under her elbow. "Charlotte, this is my sister Lucrezia."

Lucrezia raised an eyebrow when he said sister then turned to Charlotte. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman whom Cesare is besotted with."

"I am his wife." Charlotte said curtly and put down her spoon.

"And I have just found that out." Lucrezia said and went to sit across from her. Cesare took his place at the head of the table, keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Oh?" Charlotte turned to Cesare. "You've never told me you had a sister."

"Cesare likes to keep things to himself." The hurt was showing in her voice, but she was too angry to conceal it. "But you must know that by now."

"Hmm." Charlotte said, picking up her spoon and stirring the porridge in her bowl. One of the servants offered her a plate of freshly baked bread and Charlotte took it from her and offered it to Lucrezia.

Lucrezia picked up a roll absently and began nibbling at it, eyeing Charlotte. Beside her, she could see Cesare with a surly expression on his face.

"What would you like to drink?" Charlotte was being polite, but Lucrezia could sense a coldness from her.

"Lucrezia said she was leaving to go to the market." Cesare answered for her. "Didn't you, sister?"

Lucrezia dropped the half eaten bread roll, feeling as if she had been slapped and tossed aside like refuse. She got up so suddenly that the chair rocked. "Si, I am." She stomped across the room and walked outside, feeling humiliated again and hoping no one noticed how close to tears she was.

"Call the carriage." She ordered one of the guards.

The guard shuffled his feet. "A ride around the city?"

"Si." She said and saw the guard relax. "A ride around the City of Roma."

This startled the guard whose thin moustache started to quiver. "Signora, perhaps it would be better if…"

"Now!" Lucrezia bellowed. "Are you disobeying me?"

The guard didn't respond and ran to get the carriage and driver. Within five minutes, the carriage was waiting in front of her. The guard opened the door and she sat inside, mindful of her skirts.

The carriage moved and she leaned back, trying to relax but finding that her shoulders were too stiff. She didn't ease until they were on the roads to the Antico district.

The sight of hilly landscapes and fields lightened her mood and she finally breathed with relief. The sky was blue, the grass was green and the Colosseo in the distance was magnificent.

"How much further?" the driver called.

"Just keep going." She said angrily. "She wanted to be as far from Cesare as she could be so that she wouldn't say or do anything she would regret. She hated him for what he did to her, but she also loved him and she couldn't understand why.

She watched the men on the field, using hoes and then sitting down with their hands on their heads, as if they were in despair. Three women walked by wearing rags for dresses and a simple handkerchief over their heads. She wondered what life they led and if they ever shared her troubles. Probably not.

She came across a small town and saw a few shops there. Her eyes scanned the little shops and then suddenly, she cried for the driver to stop. She had no intention of stepping down here, but a rich patterned fabric at the Tailor's had caught her eye.

"Signora, we must not wait here. The Borgia presence from this area has been removed and currently under the Assassin's protection." The driver pleaded, but she barely heard him.

Her eyes were locked on the fabric the Tailor was unraveling for one of the customers. She opened the door and stepped out.

As she walked towards the shop, she heard a few startled gasps and paid no heed to them. A small group of men standing under a tree scoffed at her.

"Is that Lucrezia Borgia?" she heard one of them say.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is she here?"

Lucrezia wanted to ignore them, but their disdain for her was palpable in their tones.

"Someone should call the Assassin and have her eliminated."

Lucrezia knew she should turn back right now and go back, but her pride wouldn't let her. She was Lucrezia Borgia and not a woman who was scared of idle chatter. Si, that was what it was, just mindless chatter.

She went over to the Tailor's and immediately, the two women who had been examining the fabric, stepped back and looked at her in astonishment. She put her hand on the wooden counter.

"I would like to see that." She said arrogantly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the two gaping women, now moving away hastily.

The Tailor looked at someone behind him and then his face hardened. He started to roll back the fabric. "This is not for sale."

"What? How dare you refuse the Borgia?"

The Tailor kept rolling the rich fabric. "Like I said, it is not for sale anymore."

Lucrezia started to open her mouth to scream at him some more, when she saw a small crowd gather behind her. She gave them a quick glance, her fear suddenly rising to her throat. She hadn't thought this through, and now she was trapped.

People around her started to form a crowd and inch towards her slowly. She willed herself not to be frightened- she was Lucrezia Borgia after all. Despite her resolve, she swallowed nervously when she saw more men and women join the mob.

Behind her, the tailor folded his arms and watched as if he were about to enjoy a play.

A young boy came running up and tugged at the sleeves of his Mother's dress. She bent down and said a few words, which Lucrezia couldn't hear.

When the woman straightened and glared at her, she saw the boy mimicking his mother's expressions. He pushed through the small crowd to come forward and spit on her shoes.

Lucrezia gasped and was about to raise a hand to strike, when she saw the men in the crowd take a step forward.

"The Assassin has arrived!" She heard a man's voice.

Lucrezia felt her mouth go dry. Oh, so they had called the Assassin to do their dirty work.

From behind the crowd, she spotted a tall hooded man, walking briskly towards her. He was followed by three thieves who were talking to him and pointing at her.

Ezio raised his head and narrowed his eyes. He then took a look at the crowd and then turned to one of the houses and ran up the wall on the side. He ran atop the rooftops, his boots making a _clinking_ sound as it came in contact with the roof tiles. He leapt onto the other roof and then jumped down in front of her.

"Kill her!" The crowd instigated.

"Teach her a lesson the Borgia will never forget!" Called someone.

More profanities were hurled at her and Lucrezia watched their angry faces with trepidation.

"Silenzio! Silenzio, amici!" Ezio called.

The crowd eventually grew quiet to listen to the Assassin- their savior from the Borgia oppression.

"What the Borgia did was terrible. Our lives were destroyed by their misconducts. We have lost loved ones to them and make no mistake...Cesare will pay for all his sins."

Lucrezia stepped back, looking for an exit and finding none. Behind her was the tailor and on both sides were small houses that, like Ezio, she wouldn't be able to scale and in front of her was the vicious crowd that were threatening to kill her.

"But this woman..." He glanced back at her with an unreadable expression. "...was not the cause of this."

"Kill her!" The crowd chanted.

"Her death will send a message to Cesare to never repeat his mistakes!" An old woman cried.

Ezio raised his hands. "No!" He said aloud. "We work to free you not help you become them. We will do what the Borgia cannot. We will show mercy."

The crowd jeered, but Ezio turned to her and took her arm. He walked to the front of the crowd and just for a brief moment, she was sure Ezio meant to throw her at their mercy.

The men in the front refused to budge, but when Ezio continued to give them a stern gaze, they slowly moved aside and let him pass with her.

Ezio pulled her away from the crowd and walked out from the small town, leaving behind the still angrily muttering people.

He put a finger in his mouth and whistled for a horse.

"I have my carriage." She said in a small voice, aware that he was still holding her in his grasp.

Ezio turned all around and scoffed. "Not anymore. It appears they have run at the first sight of trouble."

Lucrezia felt her anger boiling inside and rise up to her chest where it burned mercilessly. Those _codardi _will have to pay! Once she got out of here safely, she would make sure the carriage driver paid the price for his abandonment and cowardice.

A white horse came galloping and Ezio held the reins, waiting for her to get on.

"I can manage myself." She said, trying to sound haughty, but her voice came out teary. Her hands were still shaking from the incident back at the town and she tried to conceal them by crossing her arms and tucking her hands under her arms.

"You do not have too many supporters here." Ezio said. His voice was modulated but his eyes were mocking her. "It is best that I escort you to Il Vaticano."

"Hah! If people here don't like me, then people in my district are not particularly fond of you. You'll be dead the second you step into our streets."

A smile tugged Ezio's lips. "I've been there, remember? I managed to infiltrate the Castello as well."

Lucrezia let out a harsh breath. She still couldn't believe that her heavily guarded home had been no match for one Assassin.

"I require no aid from the likes of you." Lucrezia said, getting up on the horse.

"It would still sadden me if someone hurt the great Lucrezia Borgia." He mocked and before she could protest, he had taken his place behind her on the horse and took the reins.

She was trapped in his arms and tried to keep a straight face, even though her heart was thudding loudly in her chest.

For some inexplicable reason, Ezio was affecting her senses and making her feel weaker; as if something inside her was changing her.

He chose inconspicuous streets to get to her district, but her mind was barely on the roads ahead of her.

She was conscious of his muscular arms on the sides of both her arms and his chest on her back. She could sense his rhythmic breathing and his knee touching her leg.

This was wrong and she knew it. She wasn't supposed to feel anything but loathing for this man who was creating so many difficulties for Cesare as well as hindering their rule over Roma.

Yet, she didn't know what to think of how he had treated her so far. He was the enemy, yet he had treated her like a person- the way her second husband Alfonso had. He had shown her forgiveness and even saved her. She wondered if Cesare would have ever shown any kindness. Together with his loyal follower Micheletto, those two had killed whoever had dared to cross their path. Even his older brother Juan was murdered so that he could take his place as Captain General.

"Here we are." Ezio said softly and she was roused from her thoughts.

She blinked at the bridge before her where the guards were standing their position. Ezio has been careful to stop the horse away from their view.

She turned around and saw Ezio watching her carefully. Their eyes met and Lucrezia felt her throat tighten. He didn't have the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but something else that had brought softness to his eyes. She wondered disappointedly, if it was pity.

"Do you need help getting down?" His voice sounded strained.

Lucrezia shook her head and then jumped down, landing awkwardly on her ankle. A sharp pain shot up, but Lucrezia pressed down on her gasp. Showing pain was a sign of weakness.

"Grazie." She said.

"Addio, Lucrezia." He said and then turned his horse around and rode off.

"A presto." She said softly, before turning around and limping towards the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucrezia kept turning back, but Ezio was long gone. She accidentally put some pressure on her ankle and winced. The pain, brought tears to her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself shed them.

"Hey!" she called, waving at the guards stationed on the bridge. "Venire qui, idiota!"

A guard came running towards her. "Si, signora? How may I be of assistance?"

"Assistance? Can't you see I'm limping here? Help me, idiota!" she spat.

The guard stood indecisively, moving to her side to take her arm and then backing out, afraid to touch her.

"Do something!"

"I'll call the Dottore." He said, turning to go.

"Help me to my room, now!" Lucrezia screamed. The other guards came to them and when they found out her predicament, called a carriage.

Lucrezia fumed as she had to wait another ten minutes before a carriage was called and she was helped inside. The guards were hopeless and pathetic. She couldn't wait until they were all killed by that Assassin…

Lucrezia clamped a hand to her mouth. What was she thinking? Had she forgotten who she was and what she believed in? That wretched Assassin! If he thought he was going to change her mind, he was wrong! She would never give up her beliefs.

The world needed controlling. If people roamed around freely without control, they would be nothing but a nuisance to each other and themselves. If Cesare succeeded, then the world would be perfect in every way and people, especially in that shabby little town she had just been with her, would think twice before treating her that way.

Once they arrived at the Castello, two guards came running towards her with a large wooden board. They set her gently on it and carried her to the room.

"The Dottore will be here shortly." One of the guards said.

"Where the hell are my maids?" Lucrezia screamed. "I need them to help me undress."

Two of her maids, immediately came running into her room with their heads bowed.

"Remove my shoes and have them polished." She ordered and the maids immediately obeyed. "Are you going to stand there like fools?" she turned to the guards.

"Mi dispiace." One of the guards mumbled and along with the other left the room.

"My head hurts!" Lucrezia said and lay down on her bed as her maids put away her shoes.

"May I enter?" It was the Dottore.

Lucrezia sat up and glared at the man in the beaked mask. "What took you so long? Is this what you do with all your patients? Keep them waiting while they writhe in pain."

The Dottore said nothing and knelt down to examine her ankle. "It is a slight sprain. Only swollen a little."

"It hurts a lot, bastardo! How about I cut off your leg and see if that pains you?"

"I was merely saying…"

"Get lost!" Lucrezia screamed. "Go away and leave me alone!"

The Doctor handed the maids a vial of medicine and hurried away.

"If you would let us apply the ointment?" one of the maids asked.

"Both of you get out and leave me alone!" she cried.

The maids looked at each other in silence and then with their heads bowed, left the room and closed the door.

Lucrezia stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Her hands clenched and she punched a pillow. She couldn't understand why, but something was troubling her and eating away at her. Her thoughts kept returning back to Ezio and what he had done for her.

Despite what she liked to believe about him, she had to admit that he had saved her today. And as a Borgia and Templar, she had to note that the Assassins were foolish to not kill off every single enemy in their path. If the tables were turned, then Ezio was right, the Templars would show no mercy to the Assassins.

She remembered how one of the guards who had betrayed them and given away useful information to the Assassins had been brutally punished for his crime. He had been beaten mercilessly before being beheaded. Later on, his whole family had been burnt alive at their home. And he had two children.

Lucrezia leaned back on her bed and looked out the window. What Cesare had ordered as punishment to that guard had seemed so logical at that time. It was a proper punishment. Yet after what Ezio had done for her today, she wondered briefly if perhaps there was a small chance that they had doled out too extreme a punishment on that traitor.

The door opened and she turned, ready to lash out at whoever was here to disturb her. When she saw it was Cesare, she clamped down and turned away angrily.

"Lucrezia?" he said sweetly, closing the door behind him. "You're not still angry, are you?"

"Is there a reason for me to?" she asked, angrily.

Cesare came over to sit beside her on her bed. "Charlotte mustn't know of our relationship."

"Are you so disgusted with me?" Lucrezia asked, bitterly. "You promised I would be queen once you had the whole of Italia. You were lying to me!"

"Lucrezia…"

"And why are you married to her? For power? Were you promised wealth? Why aren't you with your beloved Charlotte right now?"

"She's visiting her friends for the day. She'll be back tomorrow." Cesare answered.

"So that's why you're here?" Lucrezia asked incredulously. "Charlotte is gone, so now you can be with me? You're despicable!"

Cesare pulled on her arm a bit roughly. "I said I was sorry." He said and then his face softened. "Lucrezia, I could be angry with you too for disobeying me and going to Roma. But I'm not saying anything, am I?"

Lucrezia let out sharp breath. "Speaking of that, I want you to kill that carriage driver of mine for abandoning me."

"Why? Did something happen?" Cesare asked.

Lucrezia bit the inside of her lip and looked hesitatingly at Cesare's dark eyes. She could tell him everything that had happened, and Cesare would find a way to punish the citizens who had harassed her. But then she would also have to tell him who had saved her and knowing Cesare, he wouldn't be too pleased to know that he owed his arch enemy in some way for helping his sister.

"I just want you to punish him!" Lucrezia said quickly, her face heating up. The carriage driver did deserve it for leaving her in a dangerous situation. He would deserve it. "Kill him, behead him, anything!"

Cesare leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "Whatever you shall desire." He said softly, kissing her.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Later, as Lucrezia lay on her side of the bed, listening to Cesare snoring softly, her thoughts turned back to Ezio. She pulled on the covers and brought them to her chest, looking at the inky sky and the luminous full moon.

He did have an unexplainable charm that did draw women to him and make them weak in the knees- that she would not deny. But there was a lot more to him than his looks and charm. He was a man who held on tight to his scruples and thought twice before taking an innocent life. She had overheard from the guards how Ezio had spared her Father- Rodrigo Borgia- at the vault.

When she had asked her Father, he had said nothing and told her she needn't be concerned. All she had to know was that Ezio was the enemy. She did only know that, even when she marched with Cesare to Monteriggioni and killed off his Uncle.

She had thought Ezio was a lowly man, but the way he talked and even walked, showed he was a little educated if anything and he did bear an air of nobility. She turned to her side, mindful of her ankle. Cesare had applied the ointment on her ankle, as painlessly as possible and it was working.

She looked over her shoulder at Cesare and found him deep in sleep. Lucrezia sighed and her thoughts turned back to Ezio yet again. Who was he? He was from Firenze, that much she had gathered from his name, but why was he relentlessly chasing the Borgia?

Lucrezia frowned. It must have something to do with Mario Auditore. But as far as she knew, Ezio had been creating nuisance for them long before the attack at Monteriggioni.

His Uncle. Lucrezia felt the bitterness clench in her chest. He had saved her today even though she had been there by her Brother's side as he had pulled the trigger. How could he forgive her? She imagined what Cesare would have done in his place and shuddered.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she pulled the covers even closer to her chest.

"You're awake?" Cesare asked sleepily, pulling her closer.

Lucrezia swallowed and let him snuggle with her. "Hmmm." She wondered how Cesare would react if he found out she was thinking on another man.

His hands roved over her waist. "If you're not sleepy….then…"

Lucrezia rolled over to face him. "I want you to do something for me." She said.

"Anything." He said, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I don't want you to kill the carriage driver." She said. "I was just angry."

"His name is Filippo." Cesare said. "He went off to see his fidanzata." His thumb brushed against her bottom lip.

Lucrezia clutched his hands in hers. "Don't kill him."

Cesare studied her, the smile falling from his face. She had seen that look before when he wanted to do things his way regardless of what the other said. Then a smile broke out on his face and she felt relief wash over her.

"I promise." He said, pulling her head towards him.

*/*/*/*/*/*

The next morning, Lucrezia heard the sound of a loud gunshot rip through the air. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see that Cesare was no longer by her side. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, her heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings.

She saw two guards drag a body away, leaving behind a thick trail of blood. Then she saw Cesare walk into her view with a gun in his hand. He was smirking when he put the gun back into his belt.

Lucrezia pressed her nose to the cool glass and saw the guards drop the body as they went off to get something. She recognized the corpse as the carriage driver who had abandoned her yesterday. She quickly opened the window and leaned on the sill.

She saw Cesare walk to the corpse and spit on him. Then he looked up and their eyes met.

Lucrezia felt a chill on her back when she saw the savage expression on Cesare's face. This was a man who knew no mercy or compassion. He was ruthless, vindictive and a liar. He had promised her that no harm would come to the carriage driver and yet he had done the opposite.

He had shown the driver no mercy, whereas the Assassin had. Ezio- the man she could still not stop thinking about.


	7. Chapter 7

She was leaning against the open window, staring at nothing in particular. The guards below her window were patrolling and she often caught a few words of idle gossip from them. One of them was tired of his wife's cooking; the other had an inclination that his wife may be cheating on him. Jokes were made and there was crackling laughter that permeated through the windows and caught her ear.

Lucrezia was in no mood to laugh. It had been a week since the incident where she had been trapped in the town amongst strangers and had been saved by the one man that didn't have any obligation to do so. She let out a heavy sigh that went unnoticed by the man behind her.

Pietro was sitting on a bench in her room and playing an instrument. He was singing a soft song, but her mind wandered back to the Assassin. He had saved her and shown mercy, whereas, Cesare, even at her behest, had not spared the carriage driver's life. She hated to admit this, but she still felt that the carriage driver deserved exactly that. His irresponsibility had put her in harm's way.

If it were her choice, she would have chosen to poison him. Her eyes travelled to the poison ring that lay on her dressing table. So far she had taken four lives with that poison ring. Two of them had been her maids who she had caught gossiping about her. The third had been an official in Cesare's court who had dismissed her advances. She had been slightly drunk that night at dinner and been upset after her husband had died.

Even though Cesare had been at her side every single day after the funeral, she had still felt lonely and had tried to seduce the official, whose name she couldn't recall. She did remember the annoyance in his eyes and the way he had raised his eyebrows at her as if silently asking if she was indeed serious that he would be interested in someone like her. The next thing she knew, she was pouring poison from her ring into his drink.

The fourth had been an artist. He had been called in to paint her and she had been dissatisfied with his work. That was all. Lucrezia clutched the cross locket she wore around her neck. She was just as merciless as Cesare and had no right to feel even the slightest bit of guilt for the carriage driver's death.

Yet, a small part was beginning to and she hated it. The Assassin and his ways was getting into her head and driving her insane.

"Are you alright, amore mio?" Pietro asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucrezia jumped and turned to him. "Of course." She said, jittery by the direction her own thoughts were taking.

"What did you think of the song?" Pietro asked, pushing his curly long hair away from his forehead. He sat down on the bench again and took hold of the triangular musical instrument that he held upside down.

Lucrezia looked at it and then sat down on her bed, across from him. "What is that?"

"This?" Pietro asked. "This is called a psaltery." He ran his fingers over the strings, producing a tinkling melody. "However it is not as popular as it used to be. People prefer to use lutes nowadays."

"How do you play it?" Lucrezia asked, leaning forward to touch the wooden instrument gingerly, as if she expected to get hurt.

Pietro grinned at her. "You run your fingers across the strings while holding onto these pegs."

"Teach me." Lucrezia ordered.

Pietro chuckled. "No need for that, amore. I am here to play this music for you. Why would you need to trouble those pretty fingers of yours?"

Lucrezia stared at him angrily as he went back to singing love songs about her. As he sang about her luxurious golden hair, she imagined bring down the psaltery down on his head. How dare he mock her? Did he think she was incapable of having any talent?

When he was done, he set the instrument down and took her hands. "Now, tell me. Will you attend my play tomorrow night?"

Lucrezia snatched her hands away. "Cesare will arrive tomorrow morning and we have plans."

Pietro's face turned ashen when he heard her Brother's name and she was glad that at least that instilled fear in him. Lately, it seemed Pietro was taking her for granted…and so was Cesare.

Her Brother had spent the whole of last week taking Charlotte around and shopping for her. And what did she get? A flimsy dress that Charlotte had gifted her. The look her sister-in-law had given her while presenting her could not be forgotten that easily.

There had been disdain clear in her eyes as she had laid the dress on her lap and then she had just stood there, with her hands clasped, silently challenging her. She knew. Lucrezia couldn't say how, but Charlotte knew that there was something going on between her and Cesare.

The thought brought a blush to her cheeks and she put a hand up. "You can leave." She told Pietro.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I've heard Cesare will not be back for another three hours."

"Leave." She said aloud. "I have a headache."

Pietro's smile dropped and he picked up his psaltery and left the room in a huff, grumbling to himself. Lucrezia massaged her forehead and got up to pace around her room. There were days when she felt she were living in a prison instead of her home. She wanted to feel free. Just once, she wanted to know what it felt like to do whatever she wanted without having so many expectations burdened down on her.

She sighed and heard the wheels of a carriage below. She ran towards her window and saw a carriage stop. A tall, heavy-set man exited the carriage and walked towards the gates.

It was her Father. He was dressed in his black robes rather than his usual white and red Pope robes, meaning he had been out on Templar business. Lucrezia wasted no time in going down the stairs to greet her Father.

"You're home." She said excitedly and hugged him. "It's been almost a year."

The old man squeezed her back and then pulled her away. "Si, and how lovely it is to be greeted by you." He kissed her cheek and then let his fingers brush away her lose locks from her face. "Let us go inside."

"Shall I ask someone to get you something to eat?" Lucrezia asked.

Rodrigo Borgia curled his arm around her waist and walked. "That will not be necessary. I have already dined."

They walked to his office and he made her sit in a cushioned chair while he took his place at the table. The room was small, but richly decorated with the finest crafted furniture and fabrics. The entire wall was but bookshelves. Thousands of tomes lay on the shelves and none of them had a speck of dust on them.

Her Father spread out some parchments and removed his inkpot from the drawer. "And how have you been? Is Cesare behaving?"

Lucrezia pursed her lips. She wanted to tell him how angry she had been at not knowing that Cesare had been married, but her Father had just arrived from a long journey and she didn't want to vex him. "I suppose." She waved off. "You have just arrived from work and you're already at it again?"

"There is a lot to be done." Rodrigo said distractedly and sat down on his chair, searching for his quill.

"It's behind that book there. On your right." Lucrezia said.

"Grazie." Rodrigo said and immediately began to write.

Lucrezia sighed. She crossed her legs and wondered why no one in her family paid any attention to her anymore. She shifted in her seat and then tapped her fingers on the arms of her chair. She did want to ask her Father something, but she didn't know how to begin.

"Padre? Who is Ezio Auditore?" she asked carefully.

Rodrigo moved his hand so abruptly that he tipped over his inkpot, causing the ink to spread all over his documents. "Matteo!" he called. One of the servants immediately appeared with a rag and started to clean up the mess.

Her Father muttered under his breath and when he saw he waiting for a reply, shook his head. "He's the enemy. You know that."

"Who was he? Why do we engage in war with him?"

"He's an Assassin, that's why!" Rodrigo's face turned bright red with anger. "He's just like his meddlesome Father who wouldn't leave my affairs alone. He got in my way, so I had his whole family killed."

"His whole family?" Lucrezia asked, aghast at her Father's admission.

"The Father and his two sons." Rodrigo said, pushing away the servant when the mess was cleaned up. "Ezio was to die too, but he was too fast for us. And Giovanni's wife and daughter. They should have all been killed too. That family has been nothing but trouble."

"You killed Ezio's Father and Brothers?" Lucrezia asked, feeling numb.

"His younger Brother was a child." Rodrigo said, as if he was proud of his actions.

"You had a child killed?" Lucrezia felt frozen in her chair and realized she had been repeating whatever her Father had been saying.

"The whole family was supposed to die." Rodrigo started to write again. "Why the sudden interest in him?"

Lucrezia got up and walked over to her Father. She wrung her hands and then crossed her arms, before letting them loose by her side. "I am just trying to understand our enmity with him."

"My daughter is showing an interest in our work." Her Father looked amused.

"Why not?" Lucrezia said. "I am a Borgia too, am I not?"

Her Father took her arm and let her sit on his lap. "Si, a very beautiful one." He said, kissing her cheek. "But you don't need to trouble yourself with these affairs. In your age, you should be resting, going shopping and roaming the country with your friends."

"I have no friends." Lucrezia said. "And I want to do so much more. I have so much free time nowadays, I feel like I should make better use of it." She looked up hesitatingly at her Father. "Perhaps I should take up studying."

Her Father snickered. "Lucrezia, you were never good at your studies anyway." He let her up and kissed her hand. "Your time will be better spent doing something else rather than burying your nose into books."

Lucrezia felt like she had just been slapped. First Pietro had made fun of her for trying to learn how to play a musical instrument and now her Father. Did they have so little faith in her abilities?

Her Father seemed to notice her disturbed expression. "Have you considered taking up sewing? Or cooking even?"

"No!" Lucrezia snapped and stormed out of the room. She wanted to run away from here; anywhere where she might find some threads of peace. She had about to step out of the gates, when she stood at the City beyond the gates. Roma- the place where she was not welcome and where the citizens hated her and the Assassins were plotting the fall of the Borgia.

Where else could she go? She turned around and let her feet carry her upstairs to the second floor. She stopped at the corridor, eyeing the large door nervously and then dragged herself towards it. She stared at the large white wooden door and put her hand on the handle.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed down and opened the door and walked into a room decorated with light blue curtains and flags of the Borgia. There were two large shelves on each side of the room, carrying books for children and small figurines hanging from them.

On a low shelf, she found carved and painted wooden figures of animals and a doll wearing a newly stitched dress, no doubt created by Catalina- the governess.

"Signora!" Catalina got up and smoothed her dress. She bowed her head and stood silently, waiting for her instructions.

But Lucrezia wasn't even looking at her. She looked down at the two dark-haired little boys who were playing a game on the floor. When they saw her, she saw them both looking at her with wide brown eyes, as if she were a stranger.

Her mouth went dry and she felt a twitch in her heat. Turning to Catalina, she said, "Why are they on the floor?"

"They insisted they play the game there." Catalina said in a low tone.

"It is cold outside and no doubt the floors are too. Not to mention they might not be clean." Lucrezia said.

"I had them washed this morning." Catalina replied without looking up.

Lucrezia frowned at her and turned back to the two boys. She tried to smile, but her muscles failed her. She bent down a little. "And how are you both doing today?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back at her with a fearful expression. They no doubt thought she was an intrusive stranger. Lucrezia threw an uneasy glance at Catalina who still wouldn't look up at her.

Lucrezia reached out to touch the hair of the three year old boy, who flinched away from her touch. She turned to the two year old boy who crawled over to his elder brother's side. Lucrezia straightened. Clearly she wasn't wanted here.

Catalina came over then. "Giovanni, Rodrigo….this is your Madre." She said sweetly.

The two boys blinked up at her and then hugged her. Catalina looked at Lucrezia uneasily and then pulled the boys away. "Why don't you give your Madre a hug?"

"No!" Lucrezia snapped. "I don't need you to tell them what they should do!"

"Signora…." Catalina started, but Lucrezia pushed past her and walked out the door and down the stairs to her own room. Tears pricked her eyes as she kept seeing the faces of her two sons who didn't even recognize her.

It wasn't their fault, since she had never spent any time with them to begin with. After they were born, she had been too busy taking care of herself rather than her sons. And Giovanni had needed her the most! He had been born with a defect and miraculously healed after his Father, Perotto had taken off with him. Then one day she had found him in Cesare's arms. He was alive and that had been a blessing, but that day Cesare had told her that Giovanni was no longer her son.

She wasn't allowed to ask any questions and Cesare had taken her away for a few months- away from her son. Catalina had been in charge of Giovanni throughout. Then after she had married Alfonso and had his child, she had wanted nothing to do with her own son. That had been because every time she saw her son, she was reminded of his Father- the man killed by her own Brother.

It was her own fault for pushing away her children and it should have come as no surprise that they didn't even recognize her. But it still hurt….

She turned away from her room and went downstairs. She couldn't stay in this Castello for another second. The walls seemed to be closing around her. No one wanted her and no one cared for her. Especially Cesare who had made only empty promises to her.

"Signora, were to?" The newly appointed carriage driver asked.

"Roma." She said, sitting inside and slamming the door shut.

The driver asked no questions. He drove off and across the bridge and into the City of Roma. She saw a group of thieves scuttling in the corner and asked the driver to stop.

Getting out, she stomped towards them. "Where is he?" she called.

The thieves considered her with reproach and then ignored her. This only heightened her anger. She walked closer to them. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" one of the thieves asked jeeringly.

"Ezio. Where is that Assassin?"

"And why would we tell you?" Another thief asked. He looked younger than her.

"I have no time for your games." Lucrezia said. "If you won't tell me, then I'll ask someone else….who will be rewarded handsomely." She turned to go.

"Aspetta!" The young thief called. Lucrezia smiled broadly and then turned back to them.

Crossing her arms, she put her chin up. "Well?"

"He is…up on a rooftop." He said. Lucrezia looked up but didn't see anyone. "I didn't say here."

Lucrezia frowned and started to walk away when she heard a loud booming sound. There was an explosion and she saw smoke billowing from one of the towers- a Borgia tower.

The thieves behind her chuckled. "And another one turns to dust."

Lucrezia went over to where the tower was and saw a hooded-man jump out from the tower and into a haystack below. She stormed over there, her anger threatening to burst from her chest. She didn't know why she was here and why she had come looking for him. All she knew was that she wanted to see him.

Ezio jumped out of the haystack unscathed, and brushed off the straws from his sleeves. He checked his weapons and took a look around at the burning tower with unconcealed pleasure. Only then, when he had turned back, that he noticed her.

She saw him narrowing his eyes and reaching for his dagger. She stopped before him, breathing hard and then without another thought, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Her mind was devoid of any thoughts whatsoever. All she felt were his warm lips. The smell of smoke on his clothes reached her nostrils and so did something else- a faint, defining odor that was all him. Her eyes closed, she let her hands push his back towards her and coaxed him into responding. She felt Ezio's hands run up her arms and grab both her wrists and then suddenly she was being pushed away.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low growl. He was obviously surprised by her actions but she could see the faintest of lust in his eyes.

Lucrezia blinked rapidly as if she had been douse with cold water and looked all around her. They were in a small enclosure with eight feet walls all around them beyond which lay the market. When she looked up she saw a guard patrolling on the rooftops. He did see her and then the Assassin but he registered no expression. He went back to walking across the rooftops to keep careful vigil.

Lucrezia let out a breath. The guard knew better than to meddle in her affairs. The last guard who had reported her affair with Pietro, had been lashed severely by Cesare. She had been disappointed when Cesare hadn't come back to her, meaning that he hadn't been bothered by her affair at all.

Since Pietro had been a means to make her Brother jealous, she had ever since lost all interest in the actor.

When she turned back to Ezio, she saw him still standing, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly.

"You know. What was all this?" He asked, splaying his hands.

Lucrezia licked her bottom lip. "Don't act so prude." She scoffed. "Everyone knows that you go to the brothel almost every night."

"So you're comparing yourself to a courtesan, then?" Ezio raised an eyebrow and then caught her hand when she moved to slap him.

"Let go!" She wriggled free of his grasp and then rubbed her wrist.

"I don't know whether to think you're brave or foolish." He said.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" She asked. "Do you think I'm scared of those townspeople? If anything they need to be scared."

"What are you talking about?" Ezio asked suspiciously.

"These towers you're burning..." She gazed up at the still burning tower. The guards protecting it had long fled for their lives and no doubt the captain was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Do you actually think you've put a dent in Cesares plan? He'll rise again to destroy you Assassins. You'll burn one tower and another will rise in its place."

"As with the Assasins." Ezio answered. "Kill one and three will take his place."

Lucrezia glared at Ezio. No doubt he was right. She had heard that the Assassin Order was growing and this seemed to be worrying Cesare to a great degree.

But she was sure that Cesare had some plan up his sleeve. He had been busy lately dividing his time between Charlotte and the Templars.

"We shall see who triumphs." Lucrezia said confidently.

Just then she heard an uproar behind the walls. Startled, she looked at Ezio and then walked out through the doorway to see who was making all that commotion.

A large crowd of people were slowly gathering towards a small house at the end of the lane. There was a scream and then a woman's desperate plea. Whoever that woman was, she was blubbering and Lucrezia couldn't make any sense whatsoever of what was going on until she heard a man's rough voice.

"Your husband has been accused of treachery!" Cesare said.

Lucrezia glanced at Ezio who looked at her dubiously. Then he was pushing through the crowd and as the people parted, Lucrezia saw Cesare and his loyal bodyguard- Micheletto Corella. If she hadn't been related to Cesare, she would have easily mistaken Micheletto and Cesare as brothers. They were alike in almost every way except for their names.

They both bore the same menacing looks, similar elegant clothes and identical predatory look in their eyes- searching for enemies they wanted to devour. While Cesare thought of devious plans, Micheletto was the one who executed them without another thought. Cesare's word was his order and he would carry them out regardless of the cost.

Now that Micheletto was here, Lucrezia knew someone's death was imminent. Looking sideways, she saw Ezio already clambering up a roof and watching the scene before him. A few thieves joined him and the Assassin was whispering something to them.

Lucrezia felt a hot clenching pain in her stomach. She had only heard of Cesare and Ezio's enmity, but now it looked like she was about to see exactly how deep their hatred ran for each other. Her common sense told her to walk away from that place in case Cesare would see her.

He may not mind her being with a mediocre actor, but he would mind tremendously if he knew she was even a feet near Ezio. And if he found out that she had just kissed him…..

The woman's young son came out of his house and knelt near his Mother who was bawling.

"Let go of my Madre!" the boy screamed.

Cesare's anger was twofold. He picked up the boy with his shirt and pushed him towards Micheletto who picked up the boy for all to see. Gasps were heard all around her and Lucrezia stifled her own. The boy looked to be about eleven and twelve and she instantly saw the faces of her two sons who no longer recognized her as their Mother.

Then Micheletto turned towards the crowd and Lucrezia stepped into the shadows.

"Those who betray the Borgia, do not have the right to live!" he bellowed.

The boy screeched and his Mother wrapped her arms around Cesare's leg, begging him to let go of her son. Cesare kicked her aside and the woman uttered a loud cry.

She looked up and saw Ezio reach into his back to remove his crossbow. He took aim and Lucrezia took another step back inside the enclosure. The rustle of fallen leaves beneath her feet, caught Ezio's attention and he turned to her.

Lucrezia stared silently at him. What should she even say? Should she tell him not to kill her Brother? Should she tell him not to save the boy?

She swallowed and bowed her head. She didn't want any harm to come to the little boy. He wasn't the enemy. He wasn't the one who had torn down the Borgia towers or hindered every single of Cesare's plan. But once Cesare had made up his mind, there was no turning back.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Whatever would happen, would happen now.

Holding her breath, she could actually feel the minutes pass by her. There was only darkness and heavy silence. And then all that was shattered when a loud cry erupted beyond the walls.

"Catch him!" Cesare was roaring.

Lucrezia snapped her eyes open and peeked through the doorway. People were scrambling everywhere and running towards their houses. A large group of guards was rushing to Cesare's side and at first Lucrezia couldn't spot the young boy or his Mother anyway.

Then she saw them being taken away by large men carrying heavy axes. A few thieves were confusing the guards while the Mother and son escaped. She looked up at the roof and saw that Ezio was no longer standing there.

She stepped out of the enclosure as the streets cleared up and saw Cesare on his horseback galloping away and screaming. No doubt he was chasing the Assassins. She walked a few steps and then jumped back when someone leapt in front of her.

Ezio raised his head and stared at her as he put his crossbow back. He smirked at her and then giving her a nod, walked away. She stood, confused for a few seconds and then walked to where she had seen him go. But Ezio was no longer in sight.

She let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. Her brother was unhurt, the boy and his Mother were safe and she….she was just confused about what she should feel.

"Looking for someone?"

The gruff voice roused her from her thoughts and she gathered herself. "No." she told Micheletto who was standing right behind her. He was really close and she instinctively stepped back.

"Cesare may not have noticed, but I did." Micheletto said. "Nothing escapes me. Not even your little indiscretion."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lucrezia asked angrily.

Micheletto took a step beside her and rested his hand on the beam, blocking her path. She wondered what Cesare would think of his loyal man now seeing him harassing his sister.

Micheletto brought his face closer to hers. "Did you really think I didn't notice you…with someone else, right now?"

"I was with no one." Lucrezia turned to go but Micheletto put his other arm up.

Micheletto grinned at her. "I saw the Assassin come up the roof from where you were standing." He gesticulated behind her. "From that small enclosure there where our tower used to stand."

"You can think whatever you like." Lucrezia said, pushing his arm away angrily. "I owe you no explanation."

"I wonder what Cesare would think." Micheletto said as she turned to walk away.

Lucrezia paused and then turned sharply on her heels. "Do it!" she challenged. "Let's see who he believes."

Micheletto expression faltered and he looked away. Lucrezia knew she had won and smiled.

"And the next time you threaten me, you wouldn't have to deal with Cesare's anger." Lucrezia raised her chin. "You should think better than to cross me, Micheletto. I'll have you wishing you were dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucrezia plucked a grape from the small branches and put it in her mouth. A burst of sweetness spread in her mouth and she let the juice swirl around in her mouth before she swallowed. She pulled the fruit bowl closer and plucked another grape from the bunch.

The two men she was having lunch with, barely noticed that she wasn't eating anything but fruit. Cesare was sitting at the head of the table and Micheletto was seated on his right. Lucrezia had taken a seat a few chairs away from Cesare's left, so that she wouldn't be bored by Cesare's talk of work. He had unrolled a few parchments and he and Micheletto were deep in discussion.

She briefly heard something about the French troops and decided she didn't care for the rest of the conversation. The French reminded her of Charlotte- Cesare's wife who thankfully was off visiting her friends again.

Plucking another grape, she watched Micheletto, wondering if he had told anything to Cesare yet. She guessed not, since Cesare had not brought it up in almost a week now. Still, she had to make sure that Cesare's most loyal man kept his mouth shut. She was however immensely grateful that Micheletto hadn't seen her when she had foolishly kissed Ezio.

The kiss- what had gotten into her? All she could think about nowadays was Ezio- that dratted Assassin. About his family and how her Father had them executed and then how her Brother had shot his Uncle. Yet, he hadn't taken out his vengeance out on her and he had plenty of chances to do that.

Lucrezia rolled the grape between her fingers and then dropped it back into the bowl. What kind of person was Ezio Auditore who didn't believe in an eye for an eye vengeance?

The entrance of a guard roused her from her thoughts and turned her attention to her Brother who was speaking in a low voice. Whatever information the guard had brought was for her Brother's ears only. Even Micheletto went back to eating his lunch rather than pry.

"I have to leave." Cesare announced. He picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Lucrezia asked.

Cesare dropped the napkin on the table unceremoniously and got up. "Nothing that should trouble you."

Lucrezia gritted her teeth. "Is it about Charlotte?"

Cesare walked over to put a finger under her chin to raise her head so that she was looking right into his dark eyes. "I said…you don't need to concern yourself." His voice was far from gentle and when he bent down to kiss her, she almost turned away from him.

He captured her lips in a demanding kiss and Lucrezia was once again reminded of the way she had kissed Ezio. She hadn't bothered to know whether he had responded or not, all she had cared then was of her own needs.

Cesare pulled away then and Lucrezia opened her eyes, looking anywhere but at him. She was doing it again- she was thinking about Ezio.

Micheletto got up. "Then I shall leave as well."

Lucrezia turned to him and smiled. "You haven't finished your meal. Stay." She smiled.

Micheletto hesitated but when Cesare walked over to him and patted his shoulder, he sank down back into his chair.

"Finish your meal and then get back to work." Cesare told him. "I want my most loyal man healthy for the war we have ahead."

The minute she heard the word 'war', Lucrezia felt her heart skip a beat. The thought of Ezio and Cesare fighting head to head, sickened her. For some reason, she didn't want either of them hurt, but someone's death was regardless inevitable in this war between Templars and Assassins.

"I shall be back soon, amore." Cesare said. "Do not look so worried."

Lucrezia smiled and when Cesare walked out the door, she focused all her attention back on Micheletto.

"I take it, you haven't spoken to Cesare." she said, leaning back in her chair and challenging him. Micheletto scowled at her and then dropped his spoon.

"Worried that he may choose to believe me over his own sister?" he sneered.

"Hardly." Lucrezia replied and popped another grape into her mouth. "Cesare will always choose me."

"At the moment, he chose his own wife." Micheletto said and then picked up his spoon to toss his food back and forth on the plate.

Lucrezia dropped her smiled and leaned forward. "He will always come back to me. And you know that."

Micheletto shrugged and started to eat. "One day, he won't." he said, in between mouthfuls. Lucrezia glared at him but he was unnerved. "It could be because he grew tired of you, prefers his own wife or maybe…he finds out how you betrayed him with the Assassin."

Lucrezia pushed back the fruit bowl so violently, it toppled over and the fruit rolled over and bumped against his plate. Micheletto simply rolled them away and resumed eating.

"Let us stop playing games." Lucrezia said and got up. "How do I earn your silence?"

Micheletto raised an eyebrow. "That is a pretty tempting offer you have laid on the table."

"Indeed." Lucrezia started to walk around the long table. "Everyone has a price. What is yours?"

"It's not money." Micheletto said quickly.

"A man of your caliber has no use of it, I suppose." Lucrezia said softly yet tauntingly.

"Cesare pays me enough for my services." Micheletto put his spoon down and pushed his plate away. His eyes were fixed on hers as she came over to his side. "I do however have needs of another service."

Lucrezia smiled beguilingly at him. "Is that so?"

She had barely made it over to him, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Taking her hand, he pressed his lips softly on her skin and she did everything she could to not cringe. He pushed his chair back and let her fall on his lap.

"I would like to see what the fuss is all about." he said huskily.

Lucrezia clenched her hand so as not to slap him. She wondered how her Brother would respond if he ever knew what his most loyal man thought of his sister and of his intentions. But mostly, she was aware that her own anger at being treated like a wanton was threating to erupt from her in the most violent way.

If she struck him right then, Micheletto would never learn. No, she would have to use other devices to show him who he was crossing.

She smiled again, an idea already forming in her mind. "I shall have to show you then."

Micheletto leaned over to kiss her, but she picked up his goblet. "Not here. But let us drink to this… arrangement."

Lucrezia sipped some wine from his goblet, while staring at him and then tapped her finger on the metal. She put the goblet down and turned her finger while keeping her eyes fixed on him. "Your turn." she murmured.

Micheletto took the goblet from her fingers and then drank the wine in one gulp. "The deal has been made."

Lucrezia got up. "Indeed." she said.

"Then let us head to your bed chamber." He said, getting up.

"What is the hurry?" Lucrezia stepped away from him and made her way to the cabinets where they kept the wine. "We should have another drink."

Micheletto grabbed her wrist. "No. Now! Cesare will be back in a few hours."

Lucrezia looked at the hand that was grasped around her wrist and scowled at him. She put her other hand on his wrist and pulled him away. "You should know better than to misbehave with me."

"I can treat you however I want." Micheletto growled. "You don't want Cesare to know of your trysts with our foes, now do you?"

Micheletto blinked suddenly and then stepped back. His hand went over to his chest and he stroked it. Then his hands went over to his throat and he was coughing and spluttering. "What is happening to me?"

Lucrezia smiled. "Oh dear. I wonder what happened."

Micheletto was kneeling on the floor, grabbing his throat and trying to breathe. His eyes had turned red and there were tears in them as he fought to breathe.

She bent down and smirked. "I do hope no one has poisoned you."

Micheletto gasped and then his eyes travelled down at her hand. He grabbed her left hand and stared at the hollow ring that adorned her ring finger.

"You poisoned me?" he gasped.

Lucrezia snatched her hand back. "It appears so." she said and walked back to the cabinet. She opened it and picked out the wine bottles before reaching out for a small vial at the back.

"You shouldn't have angered me, Micheletto." she said and then walked over to the table. Picking up a glass of water, she went over to him. "And now you're going to die."

"Puttana! Troia! I'll kill you!" Micheletto gasped.

"I would like to see you try." Lucrezia poured half of the contents of the vial into the glass of water and swirled it. "Qui. Now take this."

Micheletto started to push away her hands when she stepped back. "You don't want to drop the antidote, now do you?" she asked sweetly. "If you don't drink this in another five minutes, you'll die."

Micheletto lunged forward and Lucrezia stepped back again, teasingly. "I'll give this to you happily." she said. "But you have to give me your word first."

Micheletto bowed his head and coughed hard until a small pool of saliva formed near his hands. "Give me the antidote, puttana!"

"That's no way to talk to someone who is about to save your life." she grinned. "Give me your word that you will never tell Cesare about what you saw."

Micheletto glared up at her and she could see that sweat was dripping from his forehead. "I give you my word."

Lucrezia smiled and then went over to him. She grabbed his hair and yanked it up so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "Go back on your word, and I will kill you." she passed the glass into his hands and stepped back. "You do see how easy it is for me to kill you, don't you?"

Micheletto drank the antidote thirstily, like a man who hadn't had a drink in months. He nodded and when he was finished he wiped his mouth.

Lucrezia nodded back and then walked out the room with her head held high. The guards standing by the door looked down and she paused and raised an eyebrow at them. The guards nodded hastily and she made her way to her room.

The guards knew better than to report the incident to Cesare. Everyone knew now how not to cross her. Lucrezia felt elated at that thought. She enjoyed the immense rush of power surging through her veins, knowing that what she felt now wasn't something that could be easily taken away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

As the summers drew to an end, the evenings grew pleasant and Lucrezia found she no longer desired to remain cooped up in her room.

As the sun began its descent in the horizon, Lucrezia emerged from her room and walked up the stairs toward the ramparts.

Cesare had left on yet another excursion and had taken with him more than half the guards, and that contemptible Micheletto, meaning she could enjoy the serenity of the evenings among few guards who were patrolling on the rooftops and ramparts.

She walked past them with her head held high and then stood on top of a fort, her favorite place in the entire Castello, after her own room of course. From here she could see the vast expanse of the sky without any obstruction of the numerous Borgia flags or towers.

She gazed at the wonders of the sky as it changed color and then looked down at the river which reflected this marvel. Then, her gaze would rose to the city across the lake.

On her first trip, she hadn't liked Roma at all. Especially the people. But now something had changed. She would constantly think of the city and even eavesdrop at the guard's conversations.

She had been to the Colosseo to see Pietro's play, but she had hardly spent time admiring the amazing structure. She would listen to the guards talk about it and how beautiful the Colosseo looked in the evenings when the torches were lit. She had been there to see the play in the evening too, but she had never noticed anything like that. All she had cared about then was that Cesare had been by her side, stroking her hand while growing restless as Pietro kept gawking at her in between his scenes.

Lucrezia still remembered how pleased she had felt to make Cesare jealous. Now, she found herself thinking less and less of trying to seduce Cesare and more of another man who loomed over her thoughts and dreams.

She leaned over at the ledge and rested her face on her palm. As the sun finally set, she sighed and started to think of Ezio. She recalled the way she kissed him. Many of her lovers had claimed that even one of her kisses was enough for them to turn them into her slaves. They claimed that they never forgot her passionate kisses and she wondered if Ezio had felt anything for her at all.

Did he think about her...about their kiss?

She felt her face getting warmer and laughed to herself. Surely he must have felt something for her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, wishing that she could feel Ezio's arms around her and not just because he wanted a hostage to save his ally, but because he really wanted to. She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted him to kiss her and most importantly, she wanted him to be crazy in love with her.

The smile on her face spread further and so did the blush on her cheeks. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and when the cool wind brushed against her and played with the loose tendrils of hair around her face, she shivered.

Opening he eyes, she stared at the city across the river and wondered where Ezio was tonight. She imagined him thinking about her and sighed again.

Even though he didn't have deep feelings for her, he must have cared for her a little to not have killed Cesare. He had a perfect shot and he could have ended this whole war by murdering Cesare then and there. But he hadn't. When he had leapt in front of her after Cesare had left, there had been something in his eyes- a softness, as if he did care for her enough to not kill her brother in front of her. Or so she would actually like to believe. There couldn't be another reason why he had spared Cesare, could it?

"Signora?" A guard called from behind her.

"I asked to not be disturbed." She said angrily.

"Perdonami." He said, looking sheepish. "But your Father has asked to see you."

Lucrezia turned slightly and then sighed. "Bene." She walked to the door and went down the stairs to her Father's small but extravagant office.

The two guards standing at the door greeted her and then moved aside to let her through the heavy wood door.

"Padre, you asked to see me?" She said while coming in.

The office was dimly lit and the seat from across her Father was occupied. This meant that her Father wasn't having a Templar meeting but entertaining a guest. When her Father did have meetings with the other Templars, the room would be brightly lit and there would be a lot of chatting and arguing amongst the men.

"If you're busy, I'll come later." She turned to go but her Father called her.

"No, Aspetta." He said. "I would like you to meet someone."

The man sitting in the chair got up and turned. He couldn't be much older than her, but he certainly looked to be about the same age as he Father. He had long wavy unkempt hair that was slowly thinning, a large beard around his thick mouth. He was short and stocky and the only way she decided he wasn't that old was because he didn't have many lines on his face. She studied his clothes and thought that even though he was dressed in clothes made of rich fabrics, he carried himself like a common man.

Such a contrast from Ezio, who despite wearing plain robes, carried himself like royalty.

"You must be Lucrezia." He grinned and came toward her.

She glanced at her Father uncertainly and then let the stranger take her hand.

"It is an honor to be present before such a graceful, beautiful woman." He said and kissed her hand.

Lucrezia wanted to pull her hand away, but he appeared to be one of her Father's important guests.

"L'onore e mio." She said, but didn't mean.

"This is Alfonso d'Este. The Duca of Ferrara." Her Father introduced.

Lucrezia nodded at him and then turned to her Father, wondering why she was called.

"Lucrezia, why don't you show our esteemed guest around our Castello." Her Father requested.

Lucrezia frowned. Since when was she being called to entertain her Father's guests?

"Ah, un momento." Alfonso said. The door behind them opened and a man in plain tunic and breeches entered, carrying a large stack of sheets. "I have to attend to this. Mi Dispiace but I shall need five minuti." He said and then walked out with whom she thought was one of his servants.

"And what is that I must show your guest?" She asked. "The ramparts? The training ground? Our horses?"

Her Father sat down back in his chair and entwined his hands. "I would like you both to be better acquainted."

"Che?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have arranged for you both to be married." He explained.

"Married? To him?" She gasped. "Never!"

"Lucrezia." Her Father said in a cajoling tone. "It is time you settle down. I haven't many years left and I would like to see my children well settled and happy in their marriages."

"Hah!" Lucrezia said scornfully. "This isn't a marriage but an arrangement. What have you traded me off for this time?"

Rodrigo slammed his hand on the table. "You will not use that tone on me!" He reprimanded. "Alfonso is the duke; you shall be the duchessa of Ferrara and be happy in your new castle."

"Lies!" Lucrezia retorted. "What is it that you really want? Control of Ferrara? Money?"

Rodrigo got up and leaned on the table. "You have no say in this matter. You will marry him by the end of this week."

"So it doesn't matter that I may want to marry someone else? Someone I love?"

Rodrigo snickered. "Cesare is happily married to Charlotte. And so should you be."

Lucrezia wanted to scream some more, but she started to feel that if she even opened her mouth, she would start sobbing out loud. She turned away, opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Her hands clenched into fists, she stomped down the corridor, intent on going into her room to scream, when Alfonso came to her.

"I believe you owe me a tour of your casa." He grinned.

"I have a headache." She snapped and then walked up the stairs. She was about to head inside her room, when she heard the sounds of a carriage. She peeked through the stairway windows and saw Cesare emerge from the carriage with Charlotte.

Lucrezia turned around and went downstairs. "Cesare! I want to speak to you." She said, coming down the stairs. She saw Charlotte frown heavily at her, but she ignored her.

"I have just returned from an exhausting journey." Cesare replied.

"It is important." She said, taking his hand. She led him indoors to the small library and dismissed the guards standing there.

"Close the door." She told them as they left.

"What is it?" Cesare asked wearily and then headed to the small table to get some wine.

"Father has arranged my marriage." She said.

Cesare didn't even flinch upon hearing the news. "Oh. I take it that the duke of Ferrara has arrived?"

Lucrezia felt as if she had been stabbed in the back. "Of course you knew." She said bitterly.

Cesare walked to her and put his hand on the side of her face. "It is in our best interests." He said.

"After that puttana Caterina Sforza announced to everyone about our transgressions, people have been talking." He said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Rumor will destroy what little reputation we Borgia have left. After what the Assassins are doing to us... Eh... I shall not let that vex me anymore. We have that under control."

"Oh?" She asked, her heart beating faster. "So you've caught Ezio?"

"No." Cesare said in annoyance and Lucrezia eased. "But we have been thwarting the Assassin recruits. They were ill prepared for the onslaught of my guards."

Lucrezia walked away from him to stare at the books on the shelves. "The Assassins will retaliate."

"I want them to." Cesare said. "They make one mistake and I'll have them in the palm of my hands."

Cesare came over to her and stroked her back lovingly. "But I don't want you to worry about that." He said kissing the side of her neck. "You'll be married soon and should be spending time with Alfonso."

"I cannot marry him." She said, shaking her head. "I do not care for him."

Cesare turned her around to face him and took her hands in his. "You don't have to worry about those trivial things. Marriage isn't about loving someone. It's about getting something in return. Something that fills your emptiness. I needed power and money and got it through marriage. You'll have a husband and children..."

"What about love?" She asked.

"You'll always have me." Cesare promised. "Marriage doesn't mean one stays with that person for the rest of your life. You know that, caro."

Cesare kissed her softly on the lips and Lucrezia pulled her hands away from him.

"Don't be stubborn." Cesare said. "It'll be better for all of us if you just comply."

Lucrezia walked out of the library silently and went up to her room. Closing the door, she sat down on her bed, took her pillow in her hands and sobbed into it.


End file.
